


Переход

by kulesza, WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)



Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты G-T [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Mysticism, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kulesza/pseuds/kulesza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021
Summary: Дейдара, сам того не ведая, оказывается ближе к религии, чем хотел.
Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты G-T [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147319
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Переход

Шли они долго и куда — сами не знали. На развилке Хидан повернул направо и замедлился. Было темно и сыро, с потолка ритмично капала вода — тропический дождь лил несколько дней кряду. 

— Ну что, давай здесь? — спросил он со своей фирменной улыбочкой. 

Дейдара молчал какое-то время. Видел только очертания чужой фигуры, спрятавшейся в сумраке, слышал тихий-тихий смех. 

— Давай. 

Хидан отступил ещё дальше, исчезнув из виду. Хрипло рассмеялся. Звякнул его медальон, щёлкнули застёжки на плаще. Шорох снимаемой ткани привёл Дейдару в чувство. 

— Ты можешь быстрее? Сасори-данна меня убьёт, если я опоздаю, — с раздражением сказал он, подходя ближе. 

Хидан не ответил. Бросил плащ на пыльный пол и лёг сверху. Покрутил в руках медальон, белеющее пятно в этой тьме. Потом похлопал возле себя и сказал: 

— Сюда иди. 

Дейдара едва не споткнулся. Ноги заплетались. Накатывало чувство нехорошего, словно он прыгал с обрыва вниз головой, а внизу, под водой, поджидал хитрый камень. 

Он кое-как уселся сверху, на ощупь нашёл лицо, крепкую грудь. Из-за провокационной позы жар растекался по шее, ушам. 

— Не ёрзай, иначе сейчас встанет, — весело бросил Хидан и потянулся к своему подсумку. 

— Если это случится, я за себя не ручаюсь, — Дейдара начинал злиться, но не настолько, чтобы взять и уйти. 

— Вот и не ручайся. На, держи, — в ладонь вложили кунай. — Где сердце, знаешь? А теперь бей туда. 

Идея была абсолютно дерьмовая. Хидан поймал его за шкирку и сказал, что Дейдара непременно должен оказать услугу. Ты справишься, сопляк, сказал он.

Холодный пот стекал по вискам, затылок прел, а Дейдара продолжал наносить удары, уже даже не в сердце, а вслепую, куда попадал. Из рук выскальзывало оружие, с пальцев капало, прямо как дождь с потолка. 

Ещё пару ударов и хватит. Ну всё, не дышит уже. Дейдара прислушался — дыхание было таким слабым, будто и вправду не дышал. 

— Дальше что делать? 

Хидан вяло пошевелил рукой. Дейдара слез, поправил плащ, надеясь, что на нём нет крови. Не удержался и пнул лежащего в бедро. 

— Отвали, — тот усмехнулся сквозь гримасу боли. — Помог уже. Джашин тебя не забудет. 

— Выдумка это всё, — Дейдара отмахнулся. Швырнул кунай в пол, под ноги. — Я ухожу. 

Ему посмеялись вслед. У Хидана предстоял ритуал: как обычно будет себя терзать.  
Какузу на такое больше не вёлся: поначалу бывало, что сам метелил его до умопомрачения, а сейчас только сердито бровью вёл. Приходилось искать добровольцев на вымещение злобы. 

Дейдара не знал, как попался. Разозлился и решил, раз Хидан просит, значит дурак, зачем отказывать? Всю дурь вложил в удары, не скупился на силу. 

По бесконечным лабиринтам вышел, наконец, к коридору с комнатными дверьми. К себе ворвался с головой в огне. Сасори не было, ещё не вернулся. 

Чёрт с ними всеми, подумал Дейдара и упал на кровать. Веки мгновенно сомкнулись. Жужжало в ушах, словно унесло подводным течением. 

Плавал в этом киселе, ощущал жалящий холод. Темнело. И вместе с этим из глубины поднималось что-то, что смотрело ехидным взглядом. 

— Желаешь ли ты стать бессмертным, Дейдара?


End file.
